More than Affection
by cheerful-angel57
Summary: Chapter 4 up Musica and the rest of the Rave Gang end up crash landing on Garage Island. What happens when Musica and Cattleya, Haru's sister, end up falling for each other?... MusicaxCattleya.
1. Chapter 1

**More than Affection**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Groove Adventure Rave. If I did, Musica and Cattleya would be a couple by now.

A/N: Hey guys! Well this is the "Revamped" version of the work that was formerly known as "You're the Only one" (which is a cheesy title I must add), so I present… "More than Affection"… the same pairing, Musica and Cattleya, in a story with many twists and turns (I hope). Feel free to leave your comments and suggestions for improvement, thank you!! And thank you for reading :D

* * *

** ----Chapter 1----**

* * *

"Where are we headed to now, Musica-sama?" asked Snake.

"Hmmm… Destination, Symphonia. Make it snappy, Snake." Musica answered.

Snake shifted the maneuvering controls, and set the ship on autopilot for Symphonia. He took a look at the radar screens and gas tank status. "Uh, boss, we have a situation here."

"What?" Musica said impatiently.

Snake paused for a moment before answering. "Well, we're running out of gas and we are nowhere near any sort of landmass."

Musica looked at the gas tank status, and realized his assistant was right. "Oh man, shit. Why did this have to happen right now? Tell Haru and the others to be on their alert."

"Roger that, sir."

Musica was left alone in the piloting chamber. He found it hard to steer because of the loss of fuel. "Of all the stupid things that could happen, it had to be this!! Why on earth didn't Snake check the fuel before we left?!"

Snake came back, completing his orders. "Musica-sama, I have warned Haru and the others." He took up his former position.

"How much fuel do we have left?"

"Only enough for the ship for about… five minutes."

"WHAT?????!!!!!!! Man the ship while I check." Musica ordered Snake while he made a dash for the engine room. It was curling up in smoke and it definitely smelled like burning fuel. "Shit." He swore as he checked the engine.

He checked his watch. There was nothing more he could do, as the seconds ticked away.

Five.

"Musica-sama! I think we have reached a landmass!" shouted Snake.

Four.

"There's land? Let me see!"

Three.

"It's not that far off!"

Two.

"We're saved!"

One.

"Oh, no! What's happening now?"

Zero.

"Wrong timing! We're going to crash!" Musica shouted. He looked down. Below them was all water.

The ship, due to gravity, was being pulled back down to the earth and crashed into the ocean just beside the landmass. All was lost…

* * *

There was a voice amidst the darkness. "Musica-san…" it was whispering softly. "Musica-san…" it called again.

Musica tried to reach for the owner of the voice. Damn the darkness, why couldn't he see anything? He reached… and touched something…

"Whoah!" he yelled in surprise, his eyes fluttering open. A girl was sitting across him, blushing immensely because of his hand on her face. She flinched at the sound of his voice.

He sat up. "Oh—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you… I was just surprised, that's all…"

"Um, that's okay."

He took in every detail of her that he could picture in his mind. She had long black hair that was pulled in a ponytail, with black eyes and pale pink lips. And she had the most angelic face he had ever seen.

Man's instinct, of course, was: _Whoah. And I mean that. This girl's a babe! I wonder who she is… _

The question was answered by Haru, who asked to come in. "Hey sis, looks like Musica's awake. How is he?"

"Hi, Haru." His sister replied. "Well, I suppose Musica-san is doing better. He had a long rest."

"Glad you're recovering, man. By the way, Catt, this is my friend Harmolio Musica. He's one of my traveling companions. May I also introduce Cattleya Glory, my sister."

The acquaintances now shook hands, looking each other in the eye.

"Haru," Musica asked faintly, "what happened a while ago, after the ship crashed?"

"Well, it was purely coincidental. We crashed near Garage Island, and my sister got us out of the ship. Look at the nasty cut I got." Haru said. He pointed at the gash on his left arm.

"Looks bad, but it will heal soon enough. Where are the others? Are they okay?" Musica asked urgently.

"Don't worry, they're fine. Griff didn't suffer at all. Elie, Plue and Snake are in separate guest rooms. So far you are the last one to wake up." Said Haru.

Musica felt a slight tickle on his forehead. He reached up to touch the spot, and the nerve impact claimed his reaction. "OW!"

"Watch it, dude. You have a nasty cut on the forehead, but don't worry, Catt will have you fixed up in no time at all." Haru assured him.

"Oh, okay. Well, it looks like I better get up…"

"Musica-san, I think it's better that you stay in bed for a while. Your head might hurt." Cattleya told him.

"Well… Okay, fine. Don't worry, I'll be a good boy." He said, trying to crack up a joke.

Cattleya smiled, and Haru excused himself from the room. "Is he okay?" Musica heard Elie ask as Haru closed the door.

* * *

_Harmolio Musica,_ Cattleya thought. _What a nice name._

He wasn't at all as she expected. When she found the Silver Rhythm ship some moments earlier, Musica was the first one she found lying there.

Of course Haru told her quite a bit of his traveling companions, like Elie, whom Cattleya found to be a very attractive and friendly girl; Plue, the carrot-nosed creature who was close to Haru; Griffonkato, the blue creature with an avid interest with cartography; Ruby, the wealthy penguin; and Musica, the one who controlled silver.

_The one who controlled silver…_

She was feeling very shy towards this guy, for some reason. He seemed to be the daring, active and handsome type. If he was able to take control of an emergency fuel situation like that despite the crash landing, then he must be brave.

She wasn't too familiar with the Silver Rhythm. She knew that they were a notorious band of thieves, and she just didn't trust thieves out of nowhere. However, since Haru trusted him… she saw no reason to interrogate him.

He was looking at her as if he expected her to say something, so she attempted to start a conversation.

"Is this your first time at Garage Island?"

"Yeah, it is. I've been traveling around a lot, but I've never been here. What about you? How long have you been staying here?"

"Well, a pretty long time, but I've managed on my own so far. Garage Island is my home. Anyway, it's too bad that your ship crash landed, but according to your mechanic friend, it is still repairable." I told him.

"Yeah, well Snake has always been pretty good at those stuff. I never get the hang of fixing, no matter how hard I try. But you could say that I'm a born leader." He said.

"Hmmm, from the looks of it, I agree with you. I'm not a good mechanic either. I only ask help from Shiva." Cattleya told him.

"Oh, I see. I guess we have a lot in common." He said, and laughed.

He looked even more handsome when he laughed. Cattleya blushed when she realized that she was looking at his irresistible smile. She had to find something… to stop her from turning red and letting him see it.

"Do you want me to show you around the island sometime?" she asked him, hoping that he wouldn't notice the red tinge on her cheeks.

"That would be great. Just wait till I get rid of this head wound." He smiled again.

_Did you just ask that guy out? _Cattleya thought, thinking of what compelled her to ask him, but she couldn't help feeling happy all the same.

Maybe things here wouldn't be so lonesome with Haru and his friends around.

* * *

** ----End of Chapter 1----**

** _ to be continued..._**

**_  
_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**----Chapter 2----**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews:D And now, cheerful-angel57 must continue her unfinished work. Finished product, Chapter 2 of "More than Affection". Thanks for reading, guys!! 

Disclaimers: I don't own Groove Adventure Rave.

* * *

Musica was quite satisfied that he and Cattleya, Haru's sister, were able to get somewhere. He liked where this was going; he liked making friends, not necessarily the ones from Silver Rhythm. Cattleya looked like the shy type, and that was one type of person he hardly got along with, as he learned from experience. 

He knew that he had another motive to achieve when he accepted her offer to show him around Garage Island. He wanted to get to know her better, and to be around her for a change.

He was, and always will be, a sucker for women. He knew that by heart.

He reflected back on his days on Punk Street. When he was younger, he heard people who often whispered to each other, "That Musica is such a flirt. It's a good thing Lize even decided to take him in." As he heard these murmurs in passing, Musica never bothered to acknowledge them.

_I don't want to meddle in things that don't concern me; but when it comes to women getting hurt, you can bet that I'll be the first one on the move. _He thought, smirking to himself.

_There's something about this girl that I feel like I have to know. _He mused, following his natural instinct. It was right then and there that he made a promise to himself never to hurt Cattleya, no matter what. If he did, Haru had all the license in the world to beat him up.

She surprised him by renewing the flow of conversation, bringing him back from his thoughts. He also got the impression that she was thinking, not about him, but possibly about something else.

"So… Musica-san… what do you want to do now?"

"Anything would do. Actually, I'd have settled for you watching my silver technique, but since you made it clear that you want me to stay in bed…" He trailed off, flashing his trademark smile.

"Oh, is that so? I'm sorry," she smiled, and they laughed at the same time.

"Well, I guess I'll get out of bed. Sleep does wonders, but being on the move suits me more." He told her, and she smiled again.

_Oh man. I'm such a sucker for her smile. _Musica found himself thinking.

* * *

Cattleya watched her friend conjure a silver spear and hurl it at the wall. She opened her mouth to protest but then he beat her to it by conjuring up a shield to block his spear from hitting the wall. 

He grinned at Cattleya. "Got you there, didn't I? Being a fine gentleman, my dear lady, I wouldn't dare damage your wall." He said comically. She laughed.

"Okay, you win, Musica," She told him cheerfully and stood up. "I'll get you some refreshments." She found out that she was suddenly eager to get away from him.

She quickly made her way to the kitchen and took out several glasses. Her brother and Elie were in the living room, watching television.

Suddenly, one of the glasses escaped her grasp and fell to the floor and broke into small fragments.

"Sis! Are you hurt?" Haru immediately ran to her on impulse. Elie, who came with him, helped her sweep the shards up.

"Catt, that so isn't like you. I never saw you make a glass fall," said Haru, looking at his sister.

"I know… I think I've been a bit scatterbrained lately." She said, conjuring up some lame excuse.

"Mmm hmmm… Sis, another thing… why are you so red?" Haru asked. He was looking at her strangely, as if suspecting something.

"Um, it's a bit hot in here, you know." She lied, pouring some juice in the glasses.

Haru seemed to suspect something, but he let the subject drop and helped her serve the refreshments. Musica had come into the living room sooner or later, and Haru and Elie joined him.

"Looks like we'll be here quite a long time," said Musica. "Snake still has to get the ship fixed, and mind you, that's one big dent on the ship." He added.

"Yeah. You don't mind, do you sis?" asked Haru.

"Not at all, I love having visitors," Cattleya said more cheerfully than she had meant to, and hoped that they would not notice it.

"Nice place you got here, you know," said Musica, observing the neat mantelpiece and the furnished rugs on the floor.

"Thanks," she said, feeling quite hot, and blushing in spite of his compliment. _Snap out of it, _she chided herself. To her relief, Musica didn't seem to notice a thing.

"Oh, by the way, I think I'll treat you guys tonight. I got some casino winnings on me, and I think since this is our first day here, so let's celebrate." Elie announced cheerfully.

"Why not? That's a good idea," Haru agreed.

"Yeah," said Musica. "Why don't we let Cattleya choose the place, since she knows Garage Island best?" he added.

Cattleya blushed again. "Sure, that's fine with me." Deep inside, she wished that he would stop talking to her so that they wouldn't notice how weird she was behaving. There was only one question she could ask herself.

_Am I actually developing a crush on Musica?_

* * *

_Cattleya is acting all weird today. She kept turning red when I was talking to her, so I thought she was having a fever or something, but she looks well enough. _Musica thought to himself as soon as he went up to his room to get changed. 

He figured out that it was hard to pick out what he was going to wear. He knew for a fact that it was just dinner, but Cattleya's impression of him mattered. He wanted to look his very best.

He put on a tuxedo that he never actually wore, and headed downstairs.

Wrong decision. Haru was close to tears of laughter when he saw Musica's get up, and Elie chuckled a fair bit.

"Mu-si-ca! Why-are-you-wearing-a-tux-all-of-a-sudden? This-ain't-a-date!" Haru choked between laughs.

He didn't reply, due to severe embarrassment, and worst of all, Cattleya was just in time to witness the scene. To his surprise, she came to his defense. "Well, little bro, I think Musica looks handsome in a tux. Don't you think?"

He turned even redder. So she did like it.

Haru stopped laughing and didn't reply, but he did give Cattleya a strange look.

Musica looked over at Cattleya. She was wearing a yellow jacket, zipped up over her top and faded jeans. Her hair was French braided. "You l-look nice," he stammered.

"Thanks. So do you," she said, her eyes twinkling.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant Cattleya chose a little while later, after the "Tux" incident. 

They had just been seated for five minutes when suddenly, a voice called out Cattleya's name.

She turned to see Akira Higushi, her old school mate. He was a good friend of hers, but she was pretty sure he had a little crush on her back then, judging by his behavior in grade school. He even attempted to ask her out one time, but she turned him down.

He didn't change much. His jet black hair was gelled back, and his unusual black eyes searched hers. He had always been attractive, but not her type.

"Hey Akira," she said, delighted to meet her friend again.

"So who are the people accompanying you?" he asked immediately, some of the color draining off his face. She could tell that he was trying to catch her alone.

"Well, this is Haru, my brother; Elie, Plue, Griff and Musica." She said, introducing her friends one by one. "Guys, this is Akira Higushi, an old friend of mine in grade school."

"Hey, wait a second, I remember you! You were the one who was annoying Cattleya that one time!" Haru said, jumping up.

"Perhaps I was, but things are different now… I treat Cattleya with all the respect she deserves." Akira said, quick to the come back.

His gaze turned to Musica, and she could see his eyes narrowing slightly. He surprised everyone by being so straightforward. "And this, I presume, is your boyfriend, Cattleya?" His tone was tinged with worry.

"Dude, for your information, Cattleya is not my girlfriend, but you could do better by asking me," Musica interrupted, also standing up.

"Okay, guys, calm down." Cattleya said in attempt of stopping them from having a go at each other.

"Hey look, buddy, no offense meant, but I would appreciate it if you didn't butt in my conversation with an old time friend." Akira said.

"Well, you don't have to act like a stuck-up brat either." Musica fired back.

"Okay, that's enough!" Cattleya's voice rose. They all stared at her.

"Look, I want everyone to have a good night, so will you please stop arguing?" She requested both guys. Musica sat back down, with an incredulous look on his face, while Akira stood, apparently unaffected.

"Well Cattleya, I must be frank. I want to ask you a very important question, and I'd like to request your audience in private, if you don't mind." Akira said.

"Well, whatever it is, you can say it in front of us." Said Haru and Musica at the same time.

Akira shot a glare at them, but retained his composure. "Fine then."

"Well, what is it?" Cattleya asked.

He took a little box from his pocket, kneeling in front of her. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, and opened the box.

The ring was beautiful. The golden circle was shining brightly. There was an exquisite jewel on it, a diamond, and she couldn't help but gasp.

"Cattleya, I've loved you since the first grade, and my feelings have never changed since then." he said. "I've tried courting you, but you wouldn't give me a straight answer." He added. "So now I am asking you to marry me. We wouldn't have to worry about dwelling, and my father said that I would inherit all of his savings. So we won't have a problem with money." He said in a slow voice, emphasizing every word.

She was too tongue-tied to speak.

* * *

**----End of Chapter 2----**

A/N: Cliffie! Stay tuned… :D


	3. Chapter 3

** ---Chapter 3---**

* * *

Disclaimers: I don't own Groove Adventure Rave.

* * *

Musica couldn't believe what he was hearing. It took time to digest what this man was saying.

Cattleya had a BOYFRIEND? Why on earth didn't she mention it, or why didn't Haru tell him?

'_God help me. To think I was actually trying to impress a girl who already had a suitor!' _he thought angrily.

After that jerk had announced everything he wanted to say to Cattleya, she looked horrified. Musica ended up confused, wondering about her reaction. Haven't they been dating for a long time? She shouldn't have been surprised.

Musica told Haru what wa on his mind, and in annoyance Haru replied, "You dolt! He mentioned that she refused every time he wanted to date her!"

'_Oh, right. It must have slipped through without me hearing it.' _Musica thought.

He watched the jerk and waited for Cattleya's answer. If she said yes, he didn't know what to do first, clobber the guy up or send him flying into space. By the looks of Haru, he was also thinking on the same lines.

"U-um, Akira… this came so suddenly. I-I don't know what to say… but I want it clear that I see you as a friend, and not as a husband." She stammered slowly.

The guy looked like he was close to tears.

Musica breathed a sigh of relief. It was a good thing that he wouldn't have to make a scene in front of everyone. Best of all, he knew that Cattleya was single.

He turned a bright shade of red, which he hoped Cattleya or Haru did not notice. It was a definite possibility that he was developing feelings for Haru's sister.

Cattleya shot Musica a strange look, and he realized that she was back at the table and it was time to eat.

* * *

'_I hope that Musica gets the message, and he knows that I'm still single…'_

'_Hey! What was I thinking?????? I sounded as if I wanted to be Musica's girlfriend, which is so not happening. He's Haru's friend!' _Cattleya reminded herself.

She did not plan on letting Haru know that Akira was not her only suitor. She had more suitors in the past that she did not want him to know about.

One of them was Shuda. Cattleya had known him for a long time, and he had admitted that he had fallen in love with her. However, she felt that he was not the right guy for her. When she informed him of that, he had gotten so disappointed that he decided to take a long trip away from Garage Island.

Lots of people in the neighborhood have always commented that Cattleya should be married. Occasionally, she would hear people along the street as she passed by, saying, "Isn't that Sakura and Gail Glory's girl? I'm surprised she isn't married yet. She's so pretty and I heard that she has a lot of suitors. Why doesn't she pick one of them and settle down?"

In fact, the person who uttered that very line had judged Cattleya's status due to the absence of the wedding ring on her finger.

She simply ignored these comments as they brushed past her ear, but the worst thing was that, it was true. Deep down, she wished that she could "settle down and get married". The only thing hindering her, of course, was the fact that she had not fallen in love yet.

Cattleya knew it, but she didn't want to admit that she was counting on Musica. _'I feel that he is the one I am looking for… but I have to get to know him first.'_

* * *

"I say… what about I treat you guys?" Musica suggested, breaking the silence. The table had been silent ever since Cattleya sat down, after rejecting Akira.

"Really, Musica?" Elie clapped her hands in glee. Musica caught Haru gazing at Elie. He knew that Haru thought Elie was immensely cute and adorable.

"Yeah." he answered. He snuck a look at Cattleya to check on her reaction. She was staring at her plate, simply ignoring what he just said.

He sighed. '_How was I going to make her happy?'_

* * *

Later that evening, Musica couldn't sleep. He tried every known method to induce sleep, but failed desperately.

'_Oh forget it,'_ he thought. He probably had the insomnia or something. But he knew for sure that he had better get up instead, possibly for a midnight snack.

But he didn't feel like eating. _'Maybe I could take a walk or watch the stars.' _

Musica headed out to the balcony, only to find out that he was not the only one who thought of that. Then he recognized the person. It was Cattleya! What was she doing out here this late at night?

Musica walked up to her quietly. "Hi…" He murmured softly.

At first she didn't notice him, but she eventually did. "Musica!" she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came out here to watch the stars. I couldn't sleep." He answered. "What about you?"

She sighed. "The same. I kept thinking about Akira and his proposal a while ago."

"Don't worry about it. You can tell me what you think about it, if you want." Musica comforted her, and stretched out his hand to her. "Thanks," she murmured and placed her hand in his.

* * *

** ---End of Chapter 3---**

* * *

A/N: Please review :D 


	4. Chapter 4

**---Chapter 4---**

* * *

Disclaimers: I don't own Groove Adventure Rave.

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews!!! I really appreciate them. Really sorry, I suck at updating. So as usual, this is late… haha.

* * *

"So what's the matter?" Musica asked soothingly. Cattleya the warmth of his hand against hers.. And at the same time, sparks of energy were racing through her as if lightning had struck her.

"Well," she said quietly, glancing at the stars, "I couldn't sleep… I kept thinking about my rejection of Akira's proposal. He was no more than a friend, you see." she explained, sighing. She didn't know why it had to be like this--that fate and destiny had something to do with love. One day you find yourself falling for a person, and you would never know if that person returned your love.

She felt completely self-conscious and caught off-guard. She never dreamt that Akira would suddenly pop the question.

"I know that feeling… sometimes a person likes you, and you can't like them back, because…" Musica trailed off, and he seemed to have forgotten that her hand was still in his.

"Because?" She prompted him.

"…Because you could be in love with someone else." He finished, and he couldn't meet her eyes.

"Yes." she agreed. They stood in silence together, staring at the stars.

Cattleya withdrew her hand quickly. "Um, I was thinking," she said, taking in his look of surprise. "We're just friends, right, Musica?" she asked hesitantly.

He paused for a while. "…Yeah." He agreed, looking away so she couldn't see his face. She felt bad for telling him that. Cattleya wanted him to know that she said that not because she didn't like him, but because of her insecurity after rejecting another person.

"Um, listen. I need to go in… I think I can sleep now." She lied uncomfortably, avoiding his gaze. She turned to walk away but as she was doing that, he murmured, "good night." Cattleya pretended not to hear him and went back to her room, leaving him alone.

When she got back, she let her hair loose and noticed that her cheeks were unusually red.

She couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

In the morning, Musica got up, refreshed and full of energy. His thoughts reverted to Cattleya, whether she had a good sleep last night, like she said. Or maybe she spent the night thinking about the rejection.

He dressed quickly and went down for breakfast. To his surprise, he couldn't find Elie or Haru anywhere. Instead, he saw a big man, apparently older than him, with bright red hair sticking up from his scalp. He had scars on his face and he took no notice as Musica entered. Cattleya was at the oven, waiting for something to finish heating.

"It's almost done, Shuda," she called, taking a potholder from the kitchen table and opening the hot oven.

'_So his name is Shuda. The name sounds familiar… I think Haru mentioned his name before…' _Musica thought reproachfully. This Shuda was looking down at the table, looking really tired.

Cattleya finally stood up, holding a cake in her hand and she caught sight of Musica before serving Shuda. "Musica," she said, as though astounded to see him.

"Hello. I'm sorry for disturbing you." he said dryly, taking a look at Shuda.

"Oh no, you're not disturbing us." Shuda suddenly said, and Musica was surprised that he even spoke. "Sit with us if you want," he invited.

"Okay." he said after a few moments of hesitation, and sat down beside Cattleya. She was serving them a slice of the cake and a fresh cup of coffee.

"So, who might you be?" Shuda asked.

"Harmolio Musica. I'm a friend of the Rave Master's. And you are?"

Shuda gave a small grin and said, "I'm Shuda, as you heard my name a while ago. You're a friend of Cattleya's brother, I see? Interesting." Shuda said, volunteering less information about himself.

Suddenly, a knock on the door disturbed the strained conversation. "Wait, I'll get it." Cattleya said quickly and put down whatever she was holding. Shuda got up too and followed her.

It was Griff. He had gone out to purchase some maps for his study and he was introduced to their new visitor.

"So it's you, Shuda." Haru said heartily once he saw the man beside Cattleya. Shuda smiled at Haru.

Musica didn't move from my position and was staring into space.

"MUSICA!" Haru exclaimed, bursting out in his final effort to call his attention. Musica jumped and said, "what is it now, Haru?"

"Do you know our new visitor?"

"Of course. Shuda." He said with no hint of contempt in his voice, but sarcasm. _'What, am I jealous of this guy?' _he thought incredulously. Now he was even wondering if Cattleya liked this guy. _'I should have known. Perhaps this Shuda dude is her boyfriend or something stupid like that. She's too pretty to go without any boyfriend.' _

Musica couldn't help but feel dejected. Perhaps he had lost to this Shuda guy_. 'Now Cattleya won't be mine, unless I exerted some effort—and that was what I'm going to do, whether Shuda likes it or not.' _He thought to himself.

"Hey, I need to take Elie someplace. I'll be right back! Musica, take care of my sister." Haru said and left the room.

* * *

'_Maybe now Musica was thinking that I like Shuda. I can't let him think that because it's not true. I really hope he isn't thinking that, because in fact I might have this crush on him. I felt strange last night when we held hands, and I have never felt this before with any other human being. Why did Shuda have to come and complicate things up?'_

These were Cattleya's thoughts as she busied herself with the early morning chores.

She had observed Musica as he eyed Shuda, and recognized a look of extreme dislike on his face. She had expected the two not to like each other. Well, perhaps it was Musica who disliked Shuda. But she couldn't tell about Shuda's reactions to Musica.

Her head was aching dreadfully as she watched Musica glare at Shuda. She had really come to the conclusion that Musica thought that Shuda was her boyfriend.

She dropped hints that she and Shuda weren't dating. "Shuda, yesterday Musica and I were watching the stars because we couldn't sleep. Right, Musica-san? It was so beautiful up there." She was babbling, but all she cared about was that Musica wouldn't get the wrong impression.

"She's right, it's beautiful." He agreed.

"Well, if you like watching the stars so much, I know a place where you would appreciate it more. Would you want to come with me one time and I'll show you?" Shuda countered.

Deep inside, she sighed. This was not going as she planned. Musica shot Shuda another icy glare.

"Maybe." Cattleya said neutrally, and she didn't have to pretend to not be interested. It was true that she cared for Shuda only as a friend, not in a romantic way. And she never blushed when he implied something romantic.

So Cattleya excused herself so that she could think the whol situation over. "Um, I have to go. I need to take a rest. My head is aching…" she mumbled, loud enough for the boys to hear.

"Are you okay, Cattleya?" Musica asked immediately, looking extremely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said dismissively, and closed the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

That night, Musica watched the stars alone. No Cattleya to watch them with him. But at least it helped him clear his thoughts, and it was refreshing to enjoy the evening breeze.

'_This Shuda is definitely causing me problems. He may be in a relationship with Cattleya, and he looks like someone who isn't very sociable. And he's got those killer instincts. Cattleya should stay away from him! But how will I make them keep apart, especially if they're dating?' _These disturbing thoughts echoed through his brain. How could he possibly solve all these problems?

'_What's more, if they are in a relationship, I can't express my feelings to her. Even if I had the guts to,' _He thougbt. _'Plus Cattleya was obviously trying to avoid the both of us. Perhaps she sensed the tension between us. Not that I blame her… that was some pretty rough scene a while ago.' _He remembered the glares he shot to Shuda. Shuda was acting oh-so-cool back there and it made him want to punch the guy. Musica was holding back only because he didn't want to make a scene in front of Cattleya.

He felt that there was some different aura around this Shuda. He was not normal… in some way. He was acting way too cool in Musica's eyes. Musica was usually more hospitable than this, but if that guy ever came close to hurting Cattleya, there is going to be hell of a payback for him.

'_He's gonna watch out.' _Musica thought, getting up from his spot.

* * *

A/N: Another Chapter ending!! Be back for Chapter 5. Please review… thanks. Stay tuned! 


End file.
